La sombra del Héroe (Fanfic Zelink)
by jishwadun11
Summary: "Oh, Zelda, te he fallado. Por mi culpa no voy a volver a verte. Espero que puedas perdonarme..."
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Quiero salir de este bosque! ¡Por favor, quiero salir!

Corría desesperado entre los robustos árboles de aquel bosque buscando una salida, pero no la encontraba. Quería huir de ese lugar. No podía quedarme ni un segundo más. Avanzaba torpemente entre los árboles. El pánico me estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Tenía la sensación de que ese bosque era interminable. De repente, una luz me cegó y sentí un dolor atroz en todo mi cuerpo. Era como si me estuviera consumiendo por algún fuego del que desconocía su origen. Aquella luz me abrasaba sobremanera. Quemaba cada centímetro de mi piel mientras yo me retorcía de dolor. Estaba tendido en el suelo, empapado de sudor y lágrimas, mientras gritaba pidiendo auxilio. Sentía que mi vida acabaría en cualquier momento. Cerré los ojos, esperando mi final, pero el dolor cesó.

Me levanté confundido. Me sentía raro. Algo había cambiado en mí. Miré mis manos, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que llevaba una especie de guantes metálicos. Vestía una armadura oxidada y un escudo y una espada. Pero no tenía cuerpo. Me asusté en ese momento. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Me había vuelto invisible?

Corrí presa del miedo hasta llegar a un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas. Me asomé al borde del lago para ver mi reflejo. Un grito de horror escapó de mi boca, haciendo que los pájaros salieran volando asustados. Mi cara... No podía creerlo. Era un cráneo. Me había convertido en una especie de ser que no tenía cuerpo, solo una armadura y un cráneo con un casco como cara. Una especie de punto rojo brillaba en una de las cuencas de mis inexistentes ojos. Me quedé petrificado ante aquella terrorífica imagen, contemplando el monstruo en el que me había transformado. Una voz me hablaba desde algún lugar que yo no conocía. Me hablaba en un idioma que no conocía, pero entendía todo lo que me decía. Caí de rodillas al suelo, dándome cuenta de el gran error que había cometido. No volvería a salir de ese bosque, pues me había quedado atrapado. Tenía que cumplir una misión muy importante, así podría recuperar mi cuerpo y salir de ese bosque. Tendría que ser el maestro de la próxima reencarnación del héroe de Hyrule. "Tengo que ser su sombra".

De repente, un nombre apareció en mi mente. Fue en ese momento cuando mi mundo se derrumbó por completo. La imagen de una mujer esbelta poseedora de unos ojos azules como el cielo, un cabello largo dorado, una piel pálida y suave como la seda, que desprende un perfume embriagador, y una sonrisa que haría caer a mil hombres a sus pies invadió mis pensamientos. Recordaba la sensación que sentía al besar sus dulces labios. Me hacía sentir morir de amor. Era el primero de todos los hombres en caer rendido a sus pies y atrapado en la red de sus encantos. Era el único que encajaba a la perfección con ella. Zelda... No volvería a verte.

Escuché un grito de dolor que me espantó. Zelda sabía que me había sucedido. Estaba rota de dolor. Gritaba mi nombre y suplicaba que volviera. Sus gritos resonaban en mi cabeza, haciendo que perdiera la cordura. La culpa me atormentaba.

\- No... No... Zelda yo... Yo no quería... Zelda...

Los gritos pararon. Quería llorar para desahogarme, pero ya no podía. Ya no volvería a hacerlo. Ya no volvería a contemplar su belleza cegadora. Ya no volvería a oler el dulce aroma de su piel. Ya no volvería a buscarla como un loco por todos los rincones. Ya no volvería a acariciar sus mejillas ni a perderme en sus profundos y deslumbrantes ojos. No volvería a besarla. Sé que nuestro amor no estaba permitido por la ley, al ser ella una hermosa princesa y yo un simple plebeyo. Pero a mí no me importaba. Nada me importaba a su lado. Lucharía hasta el final por ella. Pero la había perdido. Lo había perdido todo.

-Oh, Zelda... Te he fallado. Por mi culpa no voy a volver a verte. Espero que puedas perdonarme.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Tal vez una semana, dos, tres, puede que un mes o dos... Ya solo distinguía cuando era de día y cuando de noche. Lo único a lo que me dedicaba era a recorrer aquella jaula disfrazada de bosque, el cual ya me conocía como la palma del guante que llevaba en mi mano. No paraba de lamentarme cada segundo que seguía atrapado por haber abandonado a Zelda. Era mi culpa, y nunca me perdonaría por ello. Lo único que me quedaba de ella era una borrosa imagen de su gran belleza y la ocarina del tiempo. Al transformarme en aquel monstruo perdí todo lo que llevaba, excepto la ocarina. Zelda quiso regalarmela y no pude decirla que no. Cuando sentía que me rompía en pedazos, tocaba la ocarina. La suave y alegre melodía que producía recorría todos los rincones del bosque, y también traía a mi mente numerosos recuerdos de mi aventura y de mi amada.

Con el tiempo descubrí que podía llegar hasta el límite del bosque, pero no podía traspasarlo. Desde el límite observaba la enorme llanura de Hyrule y, allá en el horizonte, aquella gran cuidadela con calles interminables, con diversidad de mercados situados en todos los rincones, con multitud de personas charlando animadamente, con la risa de los niños que juegan, y con aquel impresionante castillo que corona la cuidadela. Es allí donde vivía mi princesa. Fijaba mi mirada en el castillo, mientras me preguntaba qué sería de ella. Qué sería de ella sin mí. Siempre que tenía pesadillas venía a mi habitación a buscar mi consuelo, y siempre se quedaba dormida en mis brazos. La paz con la que dormía abrazada a mí me llenaba de ternura. Recuerdo todavía lo que me decía: "La calidez de tu cuerpo, el latido de tu corazón, tus caricias, tus palabras de consuelo... Todo eso hace que me olvide de todo y solo piense en cuanto te amo". Echaba tanto de menos que me dijera ese tipo de cosas...

Unas voces me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Provenían del exterior del bosque y parecían de mujeres. Me asomé a ver de donde venían y encontré un grupo de aldeanas que se dirigían con cestas con ropa a un río cercano.

\- ¡Es increíble! Nunca en la historia de la Familia Real de Hyrule había sucedido algo semejante- dijo una de las mujeres.

\- La princesa está metida en un buen lío.

Empecé a preocuparme. Algo le había sucedido a Zelda y, por lo que aquellas mujeres decían, no debía ser algo bueno. Quise correr hacia el castillo a buscarla y protegerla de aquello que hubiera sucedido. De repente, una mujer aparentemente de edad avanzada llegó y se acercó al grupo.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Hay un revuelo en la ciudadela increíble.

\- Es la princesa Zelda. Parece ser que está encinta.

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Me ponía cada vez más nervioso. No me movía en absoluto, pues me quedé de piedra. Lo primero que pensé fue si Zelda ya me había olvidado y se había enamorado de otro hombre. Un dolor profundo inundó todo mi ser. Me entraron ganas de llorar pero, como siempre me pasaba, no podía hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si la princesa no está casada ni comprometida con ningún hombre. Ni siquiera un noble.

\- Pues por eso es un problema.

\- En el Consejo Real están todos furiosos con ella.

\- ¿Y se sabe quién es el padre?

\- La princesa afirma que es aquel muchacho rubio con ropajes verdes con el que ella quería contraer matrimonio.

\- Aquel que afirmaba haber salvado Hyrule. Creo que se llamaba Link.

\- Es aquel joven que encontraron los soldados de Hyrule muerto en un bosque. Creo que también era un soldado.

¿Era mi hijo? No podía ser... No podía ser mi hijo. Sentí que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Temblaba violentamente y mi armadura hacía ruido al moverse. Me preguntaba como podía ser que Zelda esperase un hijo y que yo fuera el padre. Entonces un recuerdo vino a mi mente. Era de aquella noche en la que Zelda una vez más vino a buscar consuelo a mi habitación, y la cosa se nos fue de las manos. Nunca comprendí cómo llegamos a esa situación, solo sé que que no volvió a suceder y que ninguno de los dos hablamos de ello en ningún momento.

\- ¿Ese? Pues a la princesa le espera una buena al ser el padre un chico vulgar que encima estaba loco.

\- Lo más impactante de todo es que quiere tener al bebé. Quiere cuidarlo y educarlo, y también que sea el heredero al trono.

\- Pero no creo que el Consejo Real se lo permita Cuando nazca seguro que dejarán al bebé en un orfanato y la casarán con el príncipe, rey o noble que les plazca.

Esas palabras me hicieron tanto daño. No permitiría que eso sucediera. Haría cualquier cosa para que no sucediera.

\- Pues resulta que la princesa ha desafiado al Consejo con no darle ningún heredero a Hyrule si no es el hijo que espera.

\- ¿Crees que tomarán alguna medida para que su deseo no se cumpla?

\- No creo, pues la princesa se ha mostrado muy desafiante y el Consejo teme que la dinastía de Hyrule llegue a su fin. Eso traería problemas al reino.

\- En conclusión: el reino de Hyrule está esperando la venida del heredero o heredera al trono.

Las mujeres se fueron del río mientras seguían hablando de tal noticia. Tuve que sentarme en una roca para no caer al suelo. Apoyé mi cabeza en un árbol cercano a mí. Estaba confuso. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a aquella conversación. De repente, sentí una sensación que llevaba tiempo sin sentirla. Un sentimiento que creí que no volvería a sentirlo; era felicidad. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi horrible cara.

\- Zelda... Vamos a tener un hijo.

Sabía que no podría ejercer de padre ni cuidar de mi hijo, pero sabía que Zelda tendría una razón para seguir sonriendo. Sería maravilloso que mi hijo pudiera contemplar la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa de su madre.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Al fin tenía una razón para vivir. Sé que no cambiaría mi destino, pero al menos me consolaba. Todo mi ser giraba en torno a una sola cosa: mi futuro hijo o hija. Nunca llegaría a verlo, ni a cuidarlo, ni a contarle mis aventuras, ni a jugar con él, ni a llevarle a ver maravillosos lugares, ni a nada. Para él sería como si yo hubiera muerto. Era un deseo que nunca se llegaría a cumplir. Pero yo vigilaría sus pasos. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero algo dentro de mi me lo decía. No permitiría que nada le sucediese. Además, mi amada Zelda cuidaría muy bien de él.

Oh, Zelda, mi hermosa princesa... También iba a velar por ella. Todos los días iba al límite del bosque a acercarme a la fuente. Visitaba a las aldeanas por las que me enteré de de aquella maravillosa noticia. Escuchaba sus conversaciones escondido detrás de un árbol. Hablaban siempre de la situación de Hyrule, y por supuesto del estado de Zelda. Mi amada estaba loca de alegría por su futuro bebé. Parecía ser que al principio tenía miedo de haber tomado tal decisión, pero fue valiente y siguió adelante. Siempre fue muy valiente. Todo parecía ir bien y los médicos aseguraban que el bebé nacería sano y fuerte, cosa que me alegraba.

El Consejo Real también parecía estar contento de que Hyrule tuviese un heredero, aunque no de la forma que les hubiera gustado. Y además parecía que Zelda se moría de ganas por saber si era niño o niña. No sabía cuál de los dos prefería, ni siquiera el nombre que le pondría. No podía evitar sonreír por ello. Me producía ternura. Y según las aldeanas de la fuente, Zelda estaba preciosa con el embarazo. Me la podía imaginar con la tripa de embarazada y con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía. Esa imagen siempre me conmovía.

Gracias a las aldeanas podía vigilar a mi amada y a mi hijo, y asegurarme de que ambos estaban bien. La verdad es que a mí también me intrigaba saber si sería niño o niña. No me importaba lo que fuera, lo amararía por encima de todo. Llevaba la cuenta de los días gracias también a las aldeanas. Quería que naciera ya. La espera se me hacía eterna, pero merecería la pena. Lo único que podía hacer era vagar por el bosque y escuchar las conversaciones de aquellas mujeres. Se lo agradecía mucho que me informaran, aunque cada vez que se referían al "padre de la criatura" usaban términos como "aquel loco" o "ese crío ignorante". Hablaban de mí cuando comentaban que la princesa se acordaba todo el tiempo de su amado. Que le hablaba tiernamente a su bebé de lo fuerte y valiente que era, pero sobretodo de lo dulce y amable que era, y de cuanto lo amaba. Puede que mi hijo no llegase a conocer a su padre, pero Zelda se encargaría de que estuviera muy presente en su vida.

En los últimos días estaba muy nervioso. Había llegado el noveno mes de embarazo, lo que significaba que el heredero de Hyrule iba a venir al mundo en cualquier momento. Según las mujeres de la fuente, Zelda empezaba a encontrarse mal y guardaba reposo. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero emocionada a la vez. Yo también estaba nervioso, pero quería que mi hijo naciera.

Me encontraba paseando en las ruinas del bosque cuando empecé a marearme. Me senté en una roca y apoyé la cabeza en una pared de las ruinas. Me estaba alterando y no sabía por qué. Todo me daba vueltas. De repente, mi vista se nubló y me desmayé.

 _Me encontraba en una habitación lujosa y elegante. Tenía un balcón enorme por el que entraba la luz del sol y una impresionante lámpara de araña colgaba del techo. Ya había estado allí antes. Dirigí mi mirada a la cama que había en la habitación, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba rodeada de gente. Eran médicos y enfermeras, y todos atendían a una joven de cabellos rubios que estaba de parto. Conocía a esa mujer. Respiraba con dificultad, tenía la frente empapada de sudor y gritaba. Gritaba de dolor mientras le agarraba la mano a una enfermera._

 _Los médicos le hablaban para tranquilizarla y animarla. La joven parecía rendirse, pues se notaba que ya no podía más. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, la besé en la frente y le susurré al oído: "Zelda, te amo". Ella abrió los ojos y volvió a gritar. Fue un grito desgarrador. De repente, se escuchó un llanto que rebotaba en todos los rincones de la habitación. "¡Es un varón!", gritó uno de los médicos que sostenía algo que no sabía que era._

 _Se fue a otra habitación y las enfermeras le trajeron a la mujer agua y toallas. "Habéis sido muy valiente, princesa. Enhorabuena", le decía una enfermera mientras le limpiaba la frente con un paño. El médico volvió con una manta en la que había envuelto algo y se acercó a la mujer. "El niño ha nacido sano y estoy seguro de que convertirá en un joven muy fuerte. "La felicito, princesa". Le tendió la manta a la mujer y ella la cogió temblorosa. Comenzó a llorar al ver lo que había envuelto en la manta._

 _Me acerqué un poco y v_ i _a un pequeño bebé con cabello rubio y piel arrugada que lloraba. Era tan pequeño y tan bonito... Me quedé observándolo sin moverme en absoluto. Estaba asombrado de ver una criatura tan hermosa. La joven lo acunaba mientras por sus mejillas surcaban lágrimas de alegría. El bebé paró de llorar y , en ese momento, abrió los ojos. Eran grandes y de un azul intenso que brillaban con las luz que entraba por el balcón. Observaba a su madre con curiosidad._

 _"Mi hijo... Mi pequeño... Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo. Nunca pensé que serías tan bonito, tan diminuto y tan indefenso. Has sido mi única alegría entre tanto sufrimiento. Has sido la luz que me ha iluminado en la oscuridad. Has sido la razón por la que no dejé este mundo. Y ahora que al fin te tengo en mis brazos, no puedo evitar llorar de felicidad. Además, eres igualito a tu padre. Eres el mayor regalo que él me ha podido dar. La mayor demostración de su amor por mí. Cuando tu padre se fue para siempre, pensé que nunca volvería a verle. Pero te miro a ti, amor mío, y veo a Link sonreír. Sé que él te conoce y que te ama con locura. Él sigue vivo en ti. No nos ha abandonado. Te quiero, mi pequeño Lórien. Cuidaré de ti lo mejor que pueda"._

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me incorporé. Me quedé quieto un par de segundos. Sentí como la felicidad inundaba mi alma. No sé cómo, pero empezaron a caer lágrimas por mi rostro. Se suponía que no podía llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo. Eran lágrimas de alegría. Mi hijo había nacido. Había podido presenciarlo. Había podido ver a Zelda y a mi hijo. "Mi pequeño...", escuché la voz de Zelda en mi mente. Era tan bonito, tan diminuto e insignificante, pero a la vez tan importante.

Mi amada estaba feliz. Mi hijo crecería rodeado de amor, estaba seguro. Él era la única conexión entre mi amada y yo. Una parte de mí seguiría con Zelda para siempre. Tendría la forma de seguir demostrándome su profundo amor. Ella amaría a nuestro hijo. Ella lo cuidaría y lo protegería, y le contaría nuestras aventuras. Mi hijo sabría quién fue su padre: el héroe que salvó Hyrule de la destrucción. Y también sabría cual sería mi destino. Deseaba que se sintiera orgulloso de las hazañas de su padre. Lo amaría hasta límites inconcebibles. Lo vigilaría en todo momento.

\- Lórien, hijo mío... Te quiero.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Era sorprendente que el paso del tiempo no me afectara. Mi "cuerpo" seguía sin sufrir ningún cambio, ni siquiera desgaste. Permanecía intacto, exactamente como me quedé al transformarme. Todo a mi alrededor sufría algún tipo de deterioro con el paso de los años. Era como si el viento arrastrase todo y se lo llevara a algún lugar muy lejano para allí quedar en el olvido. El tiempo cambiaba mi entorno: los árboles, el lago, los animales, las ruinas... Incluso afectaba al reino de Hyrule.

Sus habitantes envejecían y morían a la vez que otros llegaban al mundo. Los mercados cambiaban de dueño y sus productos. Las calles eran adornadas de distinta forma según la época del año y la fiesta que fuera. Nuevas edificaciones se levantaban y otras simplemente permanecerían en los recuerdos de quienes pudieron admirarlas. Sus cambios llegaban a mis oídos para informarme en mi soledad de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Pero yo no le daba importancia a ninguno de ellos. Solamente me importaba el paso del tiempo sobre mi hijo Lórien.

Pude enterarme de como fueron sus primeros años de vida gracias a las conversaciones de aquellas aldeanas que todos los días visitaban la fuente. Desgraciadamente, por razones que desconozco, dejaron de ir a la fuente. De lo poco que pude enterarme después fue gracias a los comerciantes y viajeros que pasaban cerca del bosque.

Según las aldeanas, Lórien fue muy bien recibido por Hyrule. Todos decían que era un bebé precioso y le había robado el corazón a todo el reino. Zelda amaba a su pequeño con locura y ella misma se encargaba de cuidarlo. No quiso en ningún momento una nodriza y criados que cuidaran de Lórien, pues ella misma lo amamantaba, vestía, bañaba, acostaba y educaba. Muchas personas decían que era igual que su padre: los mismos ojos azul intenso, el mismo pelo dorado, la misma forma de las orejas, los mismos rasgos faciales... Lo único que había heredado de su madre era su gran amabilidad y su hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Lórien era un niño muy sonriente y alegraba a todo el mundo. Aprendió muy rápido a caminar, y no paraba de corretear por los pasillos y jardines del palacio, mientras su madre iba detrás de él todo el rato para vigilarle. Pronto empezaron a enseñarle los maestros en la escuela, y demostró dotar de una gran inteligencia. También su madre se encargó de contarle las aventuras de su padre, y de lo valiente que fue. Lórien sentía una gran admiración por mí, y decía que él quería ser como yo. Por su sexto cumpleaños, le regalaron un escudo y una espada de madera. Jugaba con su madre a que él era un caballero y ella una princesa a la que tenía que rescatar de innumerables peligros. La mayoría de los peligros a los que se enfrentaba eran los mismos a los que yo me había enfrentado durante mi gran aventura. Eso me llenaba de ternura y felicidad.

Zelda le decía que su padre le amaba por encima de todo, y que en algún lugar el pensaba en su hijo y lo vigilaba, y así era. Lórien era el pilar que nos sostenía a mi amada y a mí. Ella era feliz a su lado, por lo tanto yo también lo era. Seguía echándola de menos. Deseaba besarla y abrazarla, susurrarle al oído palabras de amor, recorrer el mundo con ella... Pero lo que más anhelaba era el poder cuidar de Lórien con ella. Siempre deseé casarme con ella y formar una familia. Pero nuestras diferencias sociales nos separaban. Además, nadie creía que yo era el Héroe del Tiempo, aquel que había salvado Hyrule de las garras de Ganondorf. Todos pensaban que había perdido el juicio. Y para colmo, acabé convirtiéndome en en un ser monstruoso condenado a permanecer en un bosque mientras esperaba el día en el que cumpliría mi misión.

Pero, a pesar de todo mi sufrimiento, sabía que Lórien no abandonaría a Zelda. Como había mencionado antes, el tiempo pasaba y llevaba muchos años sin saber nada de mi hijo ni de mi princesa. Aunque ya no podía escuchar las conversaciones de las aldeanas, acudía al límite del bosque para observar el paisaje exterior. Allí me encontraba, observando la ciudadela de Hyrule, cuando divisé a lo lejos una figura de alguien montando a caballo y avanzaba rápidamente. A cada momento que se acercaba podía distinguir mejor sus rasgos: un hombre de aspecto joven y saludable, con cabellos rubios y vestía ropas lujosas.

Llegó a un par de metros del límite del bosque y frenó en seco. Bajó del caballo y pude analizar mejor su aspecto. Me quedé de piedra al verlo. Era exactamente igual a mí antes de transformarme. Era mi hijo Lórien, estaba seguro. No me escondí en ningún lago, pues sabía que no podría verme.

\- Padre, sé que estás en este bosque, mamá me lo dijo. No sé si estarás escuchando, pero he venido a hablar contigo. Mamá me tiene prohibido venir a este bosque, pues le aterra la idea de perderme a mí también. Pero hoy, el día de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, quise venir a verte. En primer lugar, decirte que no sabes cuanto te admiro. Todas esas hazañas que realizaste antaño para salvar Hyrule de fascinan sobremanera. Mamá me contaba mil historias sobre ti, y desde muy pequeño aspiro a llegar a ser tan fuerte y valiente como tú. Todavía sigo entrenando cada día, e incluso ayudo a los caballeros de Hyrule en ciertas situaciones. Tengo entendido que tú fuiste uno de ellos durante un tiempo.

Esas palabras me conmovían. Que mi hijo me viera como un héroe y no como un desgraciado me hacía sentir muy feliz. Siempre quise poder enseñarle a ser un buen espadachín, y él estaba siguiendo mis pasos.

\- En segundo lugar, quiero decirte que mamá y yo no te echamos la culpa por haberte alejado de nosotros. Ambos sabemos que tienes una misión muy importante que cumplir. Y mamá te sigue amando sin medida.

Sentí como mi conciencia se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Tanto tiempo sufrí por culparme de haberlos abandonado a los dos...

\- Y por último, quiero hablar contigo sobre mamá. Ella sufre por ti todavía, padre.

Y otra vez más la preocupación volvió a invadirme.

\- Cuando era más pequeño, ella no sufría tanto por no poder estar a tu lado. Algunas veces lloraba un poco, pero rápidamente se le pasaba. Últimamente las cosas han ido a peor. Prácticamente todas las noches se lamenta por tu ausencia, por no poder ser una familia normal. Pero sé que todo su dolor es por mi culpa. Muchas veces clava la mirada en mi rostro y se le escapan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Cada vez me parezco más a ti, padre, o eso es lo que dicen. Todo el que me conoce asegura que somos como dos gotas de agua. Y sé que mamá cuando me mira piensa en ti. Soy el único que la consuela y la escucha en estas situaciones, pues nadie más se preocupa por ella. El Consejo Real no para de lanzarle indirectas para que se case con algún noble para tener al menos un apoyo para gobernar. Ella hace lo imposible por su reino, pero no hace nada por sí misma. Padre, tú no estás a su lado para protegerla. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, para eso estoy yo. Nunca la abandonaré. Cuidaré de mamá por ti. Puede que esa sea mi gran hazaña como héroe.

Miles de sentimientos revolvían mi alma. Se me rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos,, sobretodo cuando vi que mi hijo caía al suelo y rompía a llorar. Sentí un fuerte impulso de abrazarle, pero no podía salir de aquella jaula que me mantenía cautivo. Me dolía tanto verlo así...

\- Padre- dijo mientras se levantaba- te quiero...

Se montó en su caballo y partió de vuelta a su hogar. Vi como se alejaba destrozado por la tristeza.

\- Lórien... lo siento. Nunca debí entrar en este bosque.

Y así fue como la culpa volvió a atormentarme de nuevo. Corrí hasta llegar al lago. Me asomé y contemplé mi horrible rostro.

\- ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré!- grité mientras mis lágrimas caían al lago- Le destrocé la vida a mi amada y he convertido a mi hijo en un desgraciado. ¡Soy un monstruo!

El dolor me consumía lentamente. Mis lágrimas quemaban mi cara. De repente, mi vista se nubló y caí al lago.

 _No podía ver. Era como si me hubiera quedado ciego. Sentía como flotaba, pero no era en el agua. Flotaba en el aire, como si estuviera levitando. Muy próxima a mí sentí una extraña calidez que envolvía el cuerpo de algún ser que no podía ver. Era tan agradable... Sabía con quién me encontraba en ese momento. La escuchaba llorar y lamentarse. "Link, te echo tanto de menos... Me siento morir sin ti". La abracé fuertemente, aferrándome a ella por miedo a perderla. Llevaba años deseando hacer eso. Ella temblaba entre mis brazos, sorprendida por mi abrazo, pero me correspondió el abrazo y se aferró a mí con mucha fuerza. "Link... Link... Te amo... Te extraño... No me dejes... Vuelve conmigo... Ámame hasta que ya no tengas fuerzas para hacerlo"._

 _Apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello y sus lágrimas lo recorrieron hasta los rincones más escondidos. Yo acariciaba su pelo y besaba su cabeza para consolarla. "Zelda..." Solamente podía decir su nombre. Lo repetía una y otra vez. No me cansaba de decirlo. Sonaba tan melódico. Ella lloraba, pidiéndome que no la soltara. "Zelda... Zelda..." Apoyó sus delicadas y suaves manos en mi pecho. Poco a poco se fue calmando._

 _"Zelda, no te he abandonado. Sigo pensando en ti día y noche. Sigo volviéndome loco de amor al recordar tu deslumbrante belleza. Sigo escuchando tu dulce voz en mi cabeza. Sigo recordando las miles de sensaciones que sacudían mi cuerpo cuando te besaba. Sigo recordando el embriagador aroma de tu piel. Zelda, mi amor, en todos estos años no he podido arrancarte de mi corazón. Sé que es duro el no poder estar juntos, pero no puedes seguir así. Se me parte el alma al verte en este estado. Alza tu mirada y observa el horizonte. Algún día llegarás hasta allí, pero nunca podrás alcanzarlo si mi pérdida te hace volver atrás. Tienes un reino que gobernar, no puedes defraudarlo. Y tienes que cuidar de nuestro hijo. Él te necesita más que yo. Se preocupa por ti. Se culpa porque te recuerda a mí. Zelda, hazle saber cuanto le aman sus padres. Haz que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti. Haz que todos se arrodillen a tus pies como la soberana de un gran reino. Y por mí no te preocupes, amada mía, estaré bien. Solamente espérame hasta que vuelva"._

Desperté recostado sobre la hierba al lado del lago. Contemplé el cielo; ya había anochecido. Un manto oscuro decorado con miles de brillantes estrellas cubría el cielo. Allí me quedé tumbado durante horas, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Después de aquella noche me aislé por completo del mundo exterior. No volví al límite del bosque en busca de novedades sobre Zelda y mi hijo. Me encerré en mi soledad. Desde aquella noche, escuchaba la voz de mi amada llamándome y pidiéndome que volviera. Sus llantos y gritos retumbaban en los árboles y se perdían en el bosque. Veía su hermosa y elegante figura caminando entre los árboles. Siempre la perseguía hasta caer exhausto, para luego darme cuenta de que solamente era producto de mi imaginación. Me estaba volviendo loco.

También soñaba con todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, incluso con el de aquella vez en la que perdimos el control de la situación y acabó de la forma menos esperada. A veces se me nublaba la vista sentía como sus suaves y delicadas manos acariciaban mi horrible rostro y limpiaban mis lágrimas. Me susurraba palabras cargadas de amor y pasión, y yo la respondía de la misma manera. Pero todo eso solo hacía que me hundiera en la depresión.

La dije que fuera fuerte y no sufriera por mí, sin embargo, después de tantos años no pude superarlo. Zelda tenía a nuestro hijo a su lado, pero yo estaba solo. Deseaba desesperadamente volver con ellos y vivir feliz hasta el final de mi vida. Pero estaba condenado a aquella terrible soledad llena de sufrimiento. Recuerdo que todo el mundo me decía que era un muchacho muy fuerte. Sin embargo, me había vuelto débil . En realidad lo era. El amor que sentía por mi amada y por mi hijo me hacía así. Ya no quedaba rastro de aquel joven que salvó Hyrule en su día. Solo quedaba aquel monstruo que perdió a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Esperaba que al menos ella pudiera seguir adelante y arrancarse el dolor causado por mi pérdida de una vez. Solo quería que no sufriera más por mi culpa. Incluso llegaba a pensar que podría olvidarme. Podría encontrar a otro hombre y pasar el resto de su vida con él, y al fin ser una familia normal. Alguien que de verdad pudiera hacerla feliz y no llenar su vida de dolor y sufrimiento. Me dolía pensar en ello, pero solo quería que fuera feliz. Yo la seguiría amando.

\- Link... Link... Link...

Una melodiosa voz me llamaba. Conocía perfectamente a la dueña de tan dulce voz: mi amada Zelda me estaba buscando. Creía que era tan solo mi imaginación otra vez, pero parecía bastante real. Miré a mi alrededor y no la vi en ningún lado.

\- Link, mi amor, ven conmigo...

Avancé entre los árboles buscándola por todos los rincones, pero no la encontraba.

\- ¡Zelda! ¡Zelda!

Corría desesperadamente sin econtrarla. Su voz me llamaba y retumbaba en mi mente. Llegué a las ruinas y seguía sin verla.

\- Link... Link... Ven a mi encuentro... Te necesito...

Súbitamente tropecé con una rama y caí al suelo. Estuve inconsciente durante un tiempo, y luego desperté. Me sorprendí enormemente al descubrir que estaba cerca del lago. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Noté un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y me froté la frente con la mano. Observé mis manos, y ahí es donde me di cuenta de que me había convertido en humano. Llevaba los ropajes verdes del héroe, y tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que cuando entré en aquella jaula camuflada como bosque.

\- Link...

Me giré y me encontré con la mujer más hermosa que habían contemplado mis ojos bañándose en el lago. Su dorada melena caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso y brillante, estaban fijos en mí. Gotas de agua resbalaban sobre su pálida piel. Llevaba un vestido blanco y sin mangas, de una tela muy fina. El agua la cubría hasta su cintura. Con esas curvas y esas facciones esculpidas en mármol la hacían parecer una ilusión. Una mujer así no podía ser de este mundo. Todo en ella me hipnotizaba.

\- Princesa...

\- Ven conmigo, Héroe del Tiempo.

Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Me temblaban las piernas y mi corazón latía rápidamente y con mucha violencia. Ella me seguía observando, fijando su mirada en la mía. Llegué al borde del lago y me detuve. Ella me tendió su suave y delicada mano y la cogí. Comencé a sumergirme en las aguas cristalinas del lago y me aproximé mucho a ella. Soltó mi mano y rodeó mi cuello con ellas. Se fue acercando a mis labios hasta que sentimos nuestras respiraciones chocarse. El dulce aroma que desprendía me embriagaba de una manera inimaginable. Notaba como su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, y eso despertaba en mi sentimientos ya casi olvidados. Agarré su cintura con firmeza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí.

\- Zelda, te amo... Pierdo la cabeza por ti.

Ella acabó con la distancia que nos separaba y juntó sus labios con los míos. No pude evitar estremecerme por el contacto. Llevaba muchos años sin besarla, y miles de emociones nacieron en mi alma en ese momento. La besaba con una pasión desmedida, con el deseo de saciar aquella sed que tanto me torturaba. La abrazaba con fuerza y ella se aferraba a mi cuello. Nuestros labios conectaban a la perfección. Estábamos hechos el uno al otro.

Bajó sus manos y las apoyó en mi pecho, para agarrarse posteriormente a mis ropajes. Empecé a besar con delicadeza sus mejillas y su cuello. Ella comenzó a tirar de mí y empezamos a a caminar hacia atrás, hundiéndonos cada vez más. Volví a sus labios y seguimos avanzando. Me sentía desfallecer por tanta pasión. La razón me abandonó y el amor invadió todo mi ser. De repente, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el agua nos llegaba hasta el cuello. Ella se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a susurrarme palabras de amor mientras me daba pequeños besos en la oreja.

\- Link, mi amor, mi héroe... Te amo tanto... Me haces sentir tantas cosas maravillosas... Me siento morir de amor por ti... Te amo con locura... Link, ámame sin medidas...

No paraba de decirme lo que me amaba y lo necesitada de mi que estaba. No había nadie en este mundo que me hiciera tan feliz y afortunado. Mi alma y mi corazón no podían soportar tantos sentimientos. Retiré un poco la cabeza, agarré su mentón e hice que me mirara.

\- Zelda, no voy a abandonarte nunca más. Te amo por encima de todo. Nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Mi hermosa princesa...

Volví a besarla y ella tiró de nosotros hasta hundirmos por completo. Ella se separó de mí y desapareció.

Desperté en un claro del bosque. Estaba confundido. Observé que había un niño rubio de unos tres años aproximadamente jugando entre las flores. Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó mientras corría hacia mí.

Se tiró encima de mí y me abrazó. Le correspondí el abrazo. El niño dejó de abrazarme y se quedó observándome detenidamente. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos al ver su cara.

\- Lórien...

\- Papá, algún día seré un héroe como tú.

Me dedicó la sonrisa más tierna que había visto y le di un beso en la frente. Entonces me desmayé y perdí el conocimiento.

Recuperé el sentido y me levanté de un salto. Había vuelto a ser un monstruo. Me quedé paralizado. Finalmente, solo pude pronunciar estas palabras:

\- Zelda, Lórien, soy un desgraciado. Estoy condenado a amaros hasta el fin de los días.

Solo recuerdo que, desde ese momento, no volví a escuchar sus voces ni a ver imágenes suyas paseando por el bosque. Me encerré en mis pensamientos y solamente esperé la venida del héroe para poder cumplir con mi misión.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El momento se acercaba. Todo a mi alrededor cambiaba. No solo era por el paso del tiempo, también percibía que llegaba el momento. Notaba como las sombras devoraban lentamente todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. El crepúsculo producía una sensación de pavor en los corazones de las personas. El miedo era palpable en el ambiente. Pero lo más impactante fue cuando vi aldeanos y viajeros adentrarse en el bosque. No se transformaban en monstruosas criaturas ni se quedaban atrapados en el bosque. Me convertí en una especie de espíritu invisible al ojo humano y me dediqué a vigilar a todo el que entraba en el bosque. Tenía que buscar al elegido.

Escuchaba las conversaciones de la gente, y llegué a enterarme de que el bosque recibía por nombre "Bosque de Farone". También rumoreaban que había un espíritu protector de la región de Latoan. Sabía perfectamente que no se referían a mí, pues algunas personas aseguraban haber visto una especie de "sombra perturbadora" moverse entre los árboles. También me sorprendía los cambios importantes que había sufrido la geografía de Hyrule, como la nueva distribución de las regiones del reino.

Pero lo más importante era que una nueva calamidad se acercaba. Ganondorf estaba resurgiendo de las sombras, y no estaba solo. Sabía que se había apoderado de un tal "Reino del Crepúsculo", y que su próximo destino era Hyrule. Eso también significaba que las reencarnaciones del Héroe y de la diosa Hylia iban a luchar para impedir que eso sucediera. Un joven fuerte y valiente salvaría Hyrule junto a una princesa sabia y firme, y después unirían sus almas en un único amor que compartirían hasta el resto de sus vidas.

Y yo era un papel esencial en esta historia. Tendría que ser el maestro del héroe para convertirlo en alguien digno de blandir una espada y de recibir el título de héroe. No podía fallar a Hyrule, y mucho menos a la princesa. No podía cometer un error que la separara de ella para siempre, como hice yo. No quiero que sufra lo que sufrí yo por ello. Tiene que amarla y permanecer a su lado para protegerla. Así el alma del Héroe y de Hylia se reencontrarían una vez más.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente cuando me crucé con un muchacho que estaba en una pequeña fuente. Era alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Vestía ropas de pastor e iba acompañado por una yegua de color castaño y crines blancas. Su cara me resultaba muy familiar. El joven comenzó a acariciar a la yegua y está relinchó en señal de agradecimiento.

-Se nota que estás exhausta, Epona. Tranquila, ahora volveremos a Ordon y podremos descansar. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro.

En ese instante reconocí quién era el chico. No podía ser otro. Era el elegido que tanto había estado buscando. "Link... La hora de emprender tu viaje se avecina", pensé.

Las sombras invadieron el bosque de Farone. Todos los animales habían sido ahuyentados y atacados por extrañas criaturas que desprendían un aura maléfico. La vegetación adquiría tonos oscuros y grisáceos, dándole el aspecto de ser un bosque enfermo. El cielo se tiñó de un color anaranjado, pareciéndose al que cubre el cielo con el ocaso. Se escuchaban lamentos de espíritus en el bosque. Ganondorf había vuelto, y con la ayuda de Zant, el Tirano de las Sombras, había conquistado el reino de la Luz y el del Crepúsculo. la misma voz que escuché cuando me convertí en un monstruo me susurraba. "Link, estate alerta. Se está acercando". Me transformé en un lobo de pelaje dorado y ojos rojizos. "Así podrás ser visible a los ojos del Elegido", me aclaró la misteriosa voz.

Esperé pacientemente nuestro encuentro, y al fin llegó. Me encontraba en el camino que iba al Templo del Bosque. durante mi estancia en aquel lugar solo visité ese sitio un par de veces, pero no llegué a explorarlo profundamente. Los monstruos se apoderaron también del templo, así que decidí esperar al Elegido allí, pues mi "instinto de héroe" me indicaba que pasaría por ahí. Y no me equivoqué en absoluto. Cada vez sentía con más intensidad como se acercaba. mi respiración se agitaba por momentos. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Súbitamente, escuché una voz que me hablaba con dulzura. Era la voz de mi amada. "Link, te amo. Te estoy esperando". Su dulce voz calmó mis nervios. Fue en ese momento cuando el héroe y yo nos encontramos frente a frente. Me observó sospechosamente. Desenvainó su espada dispuesto a herirme, pero esquivé sus movimientos y salté encima de él.

Nos encontrábamos en un lugar extraño. Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba cubierto por una niebla muy densa, y en el fondo se podía divisar un impresionante castillo. Había recuperado mi forma monstruosa y el joven Link se encontraba acostado en el suelo, con aspecto de estar inconsciente. Pero súbitamente se despertó y se incorporó con rapidez. Observó mi temible aspecto de una manera muy desafiante.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! - me gritó desafiante - No te tengo miedo.

Quería ponerlo a prueba. Desenvainé mi oxidada espada y saqué mi viejo escudo. Me puse en posición de atacar y él hizo lo mismo. Agarró con firmeza su espada y se acercó corriendo a mí. Con un movimiento rápido, bloqueé su espada con mi escudo, lo empujé y conseguí tirarlo al suelo. Link se levantó y fijó su mirada en mí. Entonces bajé la guardia y le dije:

\- Sin valor, la espada no tiene ningún poder.

Se quedó perplejo ante mi intervención. Di un par de pasos hacia delante y él permaneció inmóvil.

\- Sin duda eres un joven muy valiente, pero no sabes como blandir una espada. tienes mucho que aprender, pues tus movimientos necesitan perfeccionarse para poder ser un héroe digno de ser recordado. No puedes pasar a ser leyenda blandiendo la espada como un crío jugando a ser caballero.

\- ¿Cómo osas decirme eso? ¡Sé perfectamente usar una espada! Moy me estuvo entrenando durante años.

\- Tranquilo, para eso estoy aquí. Te ayudaré a convertirte en un excelente espadachín, pero sobre todo a preparar tu espíritu para poder afrontar tu destino. ¿Te parece bien?

Estuvo pensativo durante unos segundos, y luego dijo:

\- Está bien. Enséñame a manejar la espada.

\- Sabia decisión, muchacho. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

\- Y bien, ¿qué me vas a enseñar ahora?

\- Ten paciencia. Voy a enseñarte siete técnicas secretas que te serán de gran ayuda durante tu periplo. Ahora veremos la primera: el golpe de gracia.

\- ¿El golpe de gracia?

\- Exacto. Cuando derribes a tu enemigo, puede permanecer un par de segundos en el suelo y luego volver a incorporarse. Para que no suceda eso, ejecutarás este movimiento. cuando tu contrincante caiga al suelo, salta encima de él y clávale la espada en el pecho. ¿Te ha quedado claro o necesitas que te lo vuelva a explicar?

\- No hace falta. Lo he entendido perfectamente.

\- Entonces ahora pasaremos a la práctica. Demuéstrame que has entendido mis palabras.

Chocamos nuestras espadas en señal de dar comienzo al combate. Link empezó a atacarme y difícilmente conseguía esquivarlo. Era rápido como un rayo. Consiguió derribarme. Observé sorprendido como saltaba encima de mí con gran agilidad y me clavaba su espada en el pecho. La elegancia con la que ejecutó el golpe de gracia me fascinó sobremanera. no había ninguna duda de que era el Elegido para derrotar a Ganondorf. Incluso me recordaba a mí cuando fui el héroe. Me levanté y Link me miró dándome a entender que buscaba una valoración. Le sonreí y le dije:

\- Demuestras elegancia y agilidad en tus movimientos. Además, observas con atención y aprendes rápido. Me había equivocado contigo.

\- Eso significa que...

\- Has aprendido la primera técnica.

Link sonrió satisfecho y envainó su espada.

\- Aún me quedan otras seis técnicas que mostrarte. Búscame por todos lados y, cuando me encuentres, volveré a compartir mis conocimientos contigo.

\- Me parece bien.

De repente, sentí el impulso de preguntarle algo. No sabía si debía hacerlo, pero la intriga me empujaba a formular la pregunta. Al final me decidí y le pregunté:

\- ¿Qué opinas de la princesa?

\- ¿Zelda? Bueno... Es muy hermosa... ¡Qu-quiero decir qu-que m-me pareció una pe-persona mu-muy se-sensata! ¡Nada más! - respondió nervioso mientras apartaba su mirada de mí y se ruborizaba en exceso.

Los sentimientos que el muchacho había desarrollado por ella eran muy fuertes. Me sorprendió que ya empezara a sentir algo por ella solamente por haberla visto una vez, pero me alegró saber que el alma del héroe seguía muriendo de amor con tan solo verla. Sonreí levemente y él me miró confuso.

\- Espero que no te demores en salvarla.

\- Tranquilo, no descansaré hasta que ella esté a salvo. Daré mi vida por ella si hace falta.

Link comenzó a desaparecer y yo me teletransporté a otro lugar. Cuando llegué y contemple el paisaje que me rodeaba no me lo podía creer. sabía que aún no había terminado, pero una gran felicidad inundó mi alma. Había salido de la jaula en la que estuve encerrado durante tanto tiempo. Había salido del bosque.

Link giró sobre sí mismo y consiguió derribarme de un golpe. En cada entrenamiento que tuve con él me mostró haber aprendido mucho de mis explicaciones anteriores, incluso de sus aventuras. Estaba preparado para enfrentarse cara a cara a Ganondorf. Ya había adquirido todos los conocimientos de los que disponía.

\- Te felicito, muchacho. has aprendido la técnica del gran ataque circular.

\- Desde luego lo he conseguido porque tengo un buen maestro.

Ambos guardamos nuestras espadas a la vez. Llegó el momento de despedirse de Link. Me dolía despedirme de él, pues ya le tenía afecto y era un joven encantador, pero yo ya había cumplido con mi misión.

\- Ya te enseñado las siete técnicas secretas, Link. He cumplido con mi misión.

\- ¿Eso significa que ya no nos volveremos a ver?

\- Es hora de que te enfrentes a Ganondorf. Estoy seguro de que podrás vencerlo. Así Hyrule recuperará la paz y mi alma podrá descansar tranquila.

\- Te aseguro que no te defraudaré.

\- Sé que no lo harás.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un par de segundos, y luego decidí romper el silencio.

\- Link, salva Hyrule y salva a la princesa Zelda.

\- Ya te dije que daré mi vida por ella si hace falta.

Fue pensar en la princesa y me acordé de la última vez que la vi. Del último beso que me dio. De las últimas palabras que me dijo. Y de como cometí el mayor error de mi é a Link fijamente. No quería que cometiera mi mismo error. No quería que sufriera tal condena como la mía. No podía dejar a Zelda.

\- Nunca la abandones.¿Me lo prometes?

Estuvo un momento pensativo, extrañado por lo que le acababa de decir, hasta que me contestó:

\- Te lo prometo.

Link se desvaneció y partió hacia la batalla final. Había cumplido con mi misión, pero hasta que las sombras no abandonaran Hyrule, no volvería con mi amada. Un nuevo sentimiento nació en mi interior: esperanza. Volvería a su lado después de tantos años.

\- Link, date prisa. Mi amada me está esperando.


	7. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 _Una gran satisfacción recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Me habían nombrado soldado de la Guardia Real de Hyrule. Era la forma que tendría de poder seguir viendo a la princesa Zelda. Su deslumbrante belleza y su gran corazón me fascinaban sobremanera. No pude evitarlo; me había cautivado por completo. Deseaba poder decirla que la amaba, pero nunca podría estar con ella. Nuestras diferencias sociales me lo impedirían. Además, era imposible que una dama tan noble y sublime pudiera sentir lo más mínimo por un simple joven plebeyo como yo. Al menos podía verla todos los días, y eso calmaba mis tormentos._

 _Me encontraba practicando con la espada en el patio del castillo, pues no quería que el resto de soldados pensaran que no era digno de ese título._

 _-¡Link!- escuché una voz que me llamaba._

 _Dirigí la mirada hasta el lugar de procedencia de aquella voz, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Zelda me llamaba. Mi corazón dio un salto por su presencia._

 _-Buenas tardes, princesa- la saludé e hice una reverencia._

 _-Ay Link, ya te he dicho mil veces que solamente me llames Zelda- me dijo un poco indignada._

 _-Está bien, Zelda._

 _-Así mejor- me contestó con una dulce sonrisa. Amaba lo hermosa que era su sonrisa._

 _Me acerqué más a ella, sin embargo tropecé con una piedra y caí al suelo. Zelda corrió hasta mí y me ayudó a levantarme._

 _-¿Link, estás bien? ¡Tu boca!_

 _Me llevé las puntas de los dedos a la boca y pude comprobar que estaba sangrando. Me había roto el labio inferior. En ese momento me avergoncé por tan torpe accidente, encima delante de ella._

 _-Déjame que te lo limpie un poco._

 _Se sacó del bolsillo de su vestido un pañuelo blanco con bordados plateados._

 _-Prince... Quiero decir, Zelda, no hace falta de verdad._

 _-Por favor- me dijo con un tono de preocupación._

 _Acercó el pañuelo a mi labio y comenzó a limpiarlo. La delicadeza con la que lo hacía me encantaba. Esas suaves caricias me volvían loco. Sentí como el rubor cubría mis mejillas. Sostenía mi barbilla como si fuera de cristal. Observé con atención su cara. Su hermosura me cegaba. Me sentía morir de amor por ella. Me sentía el hombre más afortunado solo con poder tenerla tan cerca. Terminó de limpiarme y retiró sus manos lentamente de mi cara. Eso me decepcionó un poco. Clavó sus ojos en los míos, e inmediatamente me perdí en ellos. Tomé sus manos y me fui acercando despacio a sus labios. No podía resistirme más. Necesitaba descubrir la sensación de besar al tal mujer. Me quedé a un par de centímetros de sus labios. Sentía como nuestras respiraciones chocaban. Notaba como ella se ponía nerviosa, y sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas. Incluso notaba como temblaba._

 _-Zelda, te amo._

 _La besé de una forma muy dulce. Me sentí desfallecer ante tal sensación. Ella permanecía inmóvil, sorprendida por mi atrevimiento. Sentía un pequeño dolor en el labio inferior, pero eso no iba a impedir que siguiera besándola. Solo me quería rendir ante aquella maravillosa sensación que me descontrolaba. Decidí separarme de ella. Ella me miró sorprendida y ruborizada._

 _-Link... Yo también te amo._

 _Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis sueños._

 _-¿Link? ¿Puedo pasar?- era Zelda, y parecía pasarle algo._

 _-Adelante._

 _Se abrió la puerta y entró. Me sobresalté al ver que llevaba un camisón muy corto que dejaba mucho al descubierto, y que yo solamente llevaba mi ropa interior. Me puse nervioso ante tal imagen. También pude observar un pequeño rubor por parte de Zelda. Sin embargo, me olvidé al ver que sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. Sentí dolor y preocupación por ella._

 _-¿Zelda? ¿estás bien, mi amor?_

 _-Link...- susurró entre sollozos._

 _Se acercó a mi cama y se sentó encima frente a mí. La abracé con fuerza y ella apoyó y cabeza en mi pecho. Acaricié su pelo y sus mejillas para tranquilizarla. Cuando se calmó un poco, decidí preguntarla._

 _-Cariño, ¿qué ha sucedido?_

 _-He tenido una pesadilla horrible. He soñado que no volvía a verte nunca más. No quiero perderte._

 _Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Las limpié con mi mano y acaricié suavemente su cara y, posteriormente, las comisuras de sus labios. La besé tiernamente y le dije:_

 _-Nunca voy a abandonarte, mi princesa. Eres lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida. Nunca te dejaré._

 _Zelda se pegó más a mí, sintiendo su corazón latir contra mi pecho, y me besó con pasión. La abracé por la cintura y ella se aferró a mi pelo con delicadeza. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero permanecimos abrazados._

 _-Link- me dijo jadeando- ¿puedo dormir contigo?_

 _Me sorprendió su pregunta, pero le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y asentí. Ella me miró tímidamente y después se tumbó a mi lado y me dio la espalda. No se atrevía a dormir tan próxima y con tan poca ropa conmigo. La abracé por la espalda y pegué mi pecho contra ella. Su piel desprendía un perfume adictivo. Empecé a darle pequeños besos en la nuca y en el cuello mientras le susurraba palabras tiernas y apasionadas. Ella solo decía mi nombre con una voz apenas audible. Poco a poco se fue relajando hasta quedar dormida. Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer en tales condiciones._

 _El ocaso estaba llegando a su fin. En uno de los lugares más escondidos del jardín nos encontrábamos mi amada y yo deleitándonos con el amor que nos brindábamos. Ambos nos rendíamos a la merced del otro en una lucha de besos que no parecía tener fin. Cada movimiento de sus labios me hacía perder el juicio. La besaba de una forma muy apasionada. Me aferraba a su cintura con fuerza mientras me apoyaba en una pared. Zelda tenía sus manos rodeando mi cuello, y lo acariciaba suavemente. Besaba su cuello con dulzura y delicadeza, por miedo a lastimarla. Ella susurraba mi nombre y se agarraba más firmemente a mi cuello. De repente, me separé un poco de ella y Zelda me miró confusa._

 _-Link, ¿va todo bien? ¿Te hice algo que no te gustó?_

 _-No tranquila, no es eso. Es solo una cosa que llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas._

 _-¿Qué sucede, amor mío?_

 _Tenía miedo de decírselo, pues era muy arriesgado para nuestra relación. Sin embargo, no podía seguir dándole más vueltas. Necesitaba contárselo. Suspiré y le dije:_

 _-Quiero asegurarme de que podremos estar juntos para siempre._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Zelda, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, pero no quiero seguir amándote en secreto. Sé que nuestro amor no está permitido, pues tu eres una princesa y yo un vulgar soldado._

 _-Link... ¿me estás pidiendo matrimonio?_

 _-Sí, Zelda, deseo casarme contigo._

 _-Yo también deseo casarme contigo._

 _Nos besamos con dulzura y después nos miramos con cariño._

 _-Estoy cansada de tener que vernos a escondidas._

 _-Zelda, luchemos por ello. Sé que no me van a aceptar, pero tenemos que hacerlo. No pienso rendirme hasta que lo consiga._

 _-Pues hagámoslo. Mañana convocaré una reunión con el Consejo Real y les comentaremos nuestro compromiso._

 _Me quedé sorprendido con su decisión. A pesar de mostrarse como una mujer frágil y sensible sin duda era muy decidida y valiente. Siempre la admiré por ello. Me aterrorizaba la idea de que pudiéramos provocar un problema grave, pero iba a luchar por ella. Le sonreí y ella me besó._

 _-No sé qué sería de mí sin ti. Te amo, princesa._

 _-Yo también te amo, mi héroe._

 _Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso y asustado. Me encontraba sentado en una elegante y cómoda silla en frente de una mesa circular de madera oscura en la que me podía ver reflejado. A mi derecha se sentaba mi amada Zelda, mostrando un semblante serio e intimidante, pero podía observar en sus hermosos ojos como el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella. El resto de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa las ocupaban los miembros del Consejo Real, que miraban a la princesa esperando a que diera comienzo a la reunión._

 _-Y bien, alteza- dijo un hombre con el pelo canoso y barba- ¿Cuál es la causa tan importante por la que nos ha citado?_

 _-Tengo algo muy importante que anunciar._

 _-¿De qué se trata, princesa?_

 _-Yo... he decidido con quién voy a contraer matrimonio._

 _Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en las caras de todos los miembros del Consejo. Pero me dio la sensación de que no se alegraban porque Zelda hubiera encontrado al amor de su vida, sino porque la sucesión al trono estaría asegurada. Me pareció un poco cruel._

 _-¡Estupendo, alteza! Díganos de quién se trata y mandaremos una carta al pretendiente que hayáis elegido y comenzaremos con los prepara..._

 _-No hace falta avisarle, Sigmund, él mismo está aquí presente._

 _Todos apartaron la mirada de Zelda y la clavaron en mí. Tenía mucho miedo, pero no iba a dejarme llevar por él, así que decidí mostrar serenidad. Sigmund me miró boquiabierto y luego dijo:_

 _-¡Tú! ¡¿Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí?!_

 _-Exacto. Estoy aquí para pedir la mano de la princesa._

 _Un silencio sepulcral invadió la estancia. Todos los miembros del Consejo me miraban incrédulos. Observé de reojo a Zelda, y vi como la expresión de su cara reflejaba el miedo que sentía. Después de varios minutos en esa situación, un hombre con el pelo oscuro y monóculo intervino._

 _-Lo siento, pero tu petición está denegada. La ley dice que todo heredero al trono de Hyrule debe casarse con alguien que posea algún título nobiliario._

 _-Esas leyes ya son muy antiguas- dijo Zelda- Creo que ya es hora de dejarse de tonterías y permitir más libertad a la hora de casarse._

 _-¡Pero él no es nadie comparado con todos los príncipes y nobles que han venido a cortejarla, princesa! ¡Es solo un plebeyo! ¡Un soldado!_

 _-Disculpe, pero creo que no soy solamente un soldado- contesté seriamente- si no recuerdo mal yo salvé el reino de Hyrule de las garras de la mayor calamidad de los tiempos: Ganondorf._

 _-¿Tú el Héroe del Tiempo?- preguntó un hombre con una barba muy larga._

 _-Así es- respondió Zelda- y doy prueba de ello._

 _El silencio volvió otra vez a la sala, pero no tardó mucho en desaparecer._

 _-¿Pretendéis que nos creamos tal mentira?- preguntó Sigmund arrogante._

 _-Es la verdad- respondí- y puedo demostrarlo._

 _Me quité el guante de mi mano izquierda y lo puse sobre la mesa, dejando al descubierto la marca de la Trifuerza grabada en la palma de mi mano. Se la enseñé a todo el Consejo y la miraron impresionados._

 _-Eso no nos sirve- argumentó el hombre del monóculo- Es solo una mancha de nacimiento que casualmente tiene esa forma._

 _-Está claro que os habéis inventado tal locura para poder casaros con la princesa, pero no tenéis tal poder como el del Héroe del Tiempo porque sois un simple plebeyo._

 _-Un momento- me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a Sigmund- ¿estáis diciendo que si demostrara que soy el Héroe... podré casarme con la princesa?_

 _-No podrás demostrarlo porque no lo eres, pero si se diera el caso así sería._

 _Inmediatamente salí de la sala y me dirigí a los establos. Zelda me alcanzó cuando estaba ensillando uno de los caballos y se interpuso entre el caballo y yo._

 _-Link, ¿a dónde vas?_

 _-A buscar a Navi. Ella podrá demostrar quién soy realmente._

 _-Pero es un camino peligroso, mi amor. ¿Y si te pasara algo?_

 _-Te dije que lucharía porque pudiéramos estar juntos, y así lo haré. No soportaría la idea de que nos separaran y te casaran con un hombre que no fuera yo._

 _-¿Y si... no volvieras?_

 _Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Esa imagen me dolía. Cogí su mentón con suavidad y la miré a los ojos._

 _-Zelda mi amada princesa, volveré con Navi, nos convertiremos en marido y mujer y viviremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _La abracé fuertemente y ella me correspondió al instante. Sus lágrimas empapaban mis ropajes. Acariciaba su pelo para consolarla. Ella no paraba de llorar._

 _-Link, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Por qué no podemos amarnos sin que nadie nos lo impida? Yo... Yo... Solo quiero estar contigo- dijo entre sollozos._

 _Verla así me destrozaba el corazón. Quería acabar con su dolor. Limpié las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y los besé con dulzura. Nos quedamos a poca distancia de nuestros labios. En ese momento no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Zelda, presa de la desesperación, me besó apasionadamente. Era un beso dulce y amargo a la vez. Nos consolábamos el uno al otro, haciéndonos sentir que nada nos separaría. Todos los sentimientos que tenía por mi amada sacudían mi alma. Ella acariciaba mi pelo y yo la abrazaba por la cintura. No quería separarme de ella, pero por desgracia tuve que hacerlo. Besé su frente de forma cariñosa y me subí al caballo._

 _-Zelda, te amo más que a nada en este mundo._

 _-Link..._

 _Espoleé a mi caballo y partí en busca de Navi. Iba a luchar por mi amada hasta que cayera muerto al suelo. Era lo más valioso y preciado que tenía. Me enfrentaría a mil peligros por ella si hiciera falta._

Abrí los ojos y una luz deslumbrante me cegó. Me encontraba recostado sobre la hierba de la pradera más hermosa que había contemplado jamás. La hierba era de un color verde intenso y lleno de vida, había flores de todas las formas y colores y el cielo era de un azul claro adornado con nubes que parecían de algodón. Me di cuenta de que ya no era un monstruo, sino que había recuperado mi cuerpo. Me incorporé y me fijé a lo lejos en dos figuras que se acercaban a mí. Cuando se encontraban a un par de metros de mí, pude observar sus rasgos: un chico joven, alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, y una mujer de cabellos dorados con una belleza deslumbrante que me sonreía entre lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando mi mente reaccionó y los reconoció: era mi hijo Lórien... y Zelda, mi amada princesa.

Corrí hacia ellos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Ellos también hicieron lo mismo. Cuando llegué junto a ellos me arrodillé ante Zelda, me abracé a sus delgadas piernas y hundí mi rostro en su vestido rosa.

-Zelda, mi amor, perdóname... te fallé y te dejé sola con un hijo al que cuidar... Fallé a mi palabra y te abandoné... Perdóname, Zelda... Me arrepiento tanto de ello...

Le suplicaba perdón entre llantos. Me sentía el hombre más horrible que hubiera podido existir. El dolor y la culpa que guardé durante siglos surgieron de nuevo. De repente, Zelda sujetó mi rostro con sus finas y delicadas manos, sintiendo el suave tacto de estas por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, y me levantó lentamente. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente nos quedamos mirándonos. Analicé cada rincón de su cara, admirando la belleza de la que había sido dotada. Acaricié sus mejillas, maravillándome por tal exquisito roce. Tomé con delicadeza su mentón y me acerqué más a sus perfectos y dulces labios, hasta tal punto que éstos se rozaban y nuestras respiraciones se chochaban. Sentía su corazón acelerarse, y eso provocaba la misma reacción en el mío. Pensaba que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

-Link... Llevo tantos años esperando esto...

-Zelda, nunca he dejado de amarte. No quiero volver a separarme de ti. Te amo... Te amo tanto...

Súbitamente Zelda juntó sus labios con los míos, y ambos nos estremecimos ante tal acción. Besábamos con pasión, deseo y desesperación los labios del otro, intentando saciar la sed de nuestras almas. Tantos años esperé en aquel bosque, con la única compañía de los árboles y mis pensamientos, anhelando volver a disfrutar de sus besos, sus abrazos, sus dulces palabras, sus caricias, su sonrisa... Fue muy duro el tiempo que pasamos separados, sin embargo había regresado con ella y nada podía interponerse entre nosotros. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, y apoyé mis labios en su frente y la llenaba de besos, mientras ella seguía llorando.

-Mi amor...

-Ya nada podrá separarnos, mi princesa.

Me separé de ella y miré a Lórien. Estaba llorando con intensidad. Se había conmovido con nuestro encuentro. Él había sido mi mayor alegría durante el tiempo que estuve alejado. Fue la parte de mí que nunca dejó a Zelda. Le sonreí cariñosamente y él me dijo:

-Papá...

-Me alegro de que yo fuera un gran ejemplo para ti y decidieras seguir mis pasos.

-Eres el Héroe del Tiempo. No creo que haya alguien mejor.

-¿Sabes? El día que me enteré de que tu madre te llevaba en el vientre sentí una felicidad desmedida. Fuiste nuestra mayor alegría, hijo mío. Por eso quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de mi amada en mi ausencia y por traer la felicidad a mi vida de nuevo.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo hice los mismo. Me sentí como si fuera la primera vez que lo tenía entre mis brazos, como si acabara de llegar al mundo y la matrona me lo hubiese dado para cogerlo. Después nos separamos y miramos al horizonte. Cogí de la mano a mi amada y a mi hijo y los tres nos dirigimos al horizonte, dispuestos a alcanzarlo algún día.


	8. Extras 1

**EXTRAS 1/3**

Pasaron varias semanas desde que mi amado marchó y no volvió. No podía parar de pensar en lo destrozado que estaría Link. Su mayor temor era hacerme daño y, al haberse separado de mí, se torturaría durante siglos por haberme roto el corazón. Sabía que no era si culpa. Él quiso luchar por mí y acabó atrapado en un bosque completamente solo. No podía evitar sufrir oor su desgracia y por la mía. Anhelaba volver a sus brazos, besarle hasta desfallecer, acariciar su suave pelo, perderme en sus ojos y volverle loco de amor. Lo quería a mi lado, pero no lo tendría.

Desde que Link se marchó también empecé a encontrarme mal físicamente. Apenas comía, pues todo me sentaba mal y me asqueaba, no dormía por las noches a causa de mi incomodidad e incluso me mareaba y me cansaba más de lo normal. Todos en el castillo estaban preocupados por mi estado de salud. Llamaron a varios médicos para que pudieran curarme, pero todos se limitaban a decir lo mismo: que el motivo de mi malestar era debido a mi reciente pérdida. Hasta que un día todo eso cambió.

Me encontraba en el comedor junto a Sigmund y un par de miembros del Consejo Real. Los sirvientes estaban sirviendo la comida. Detectaba un olor que me producía náuseas y sentía como me estaba mareando. Cuando me sirvieron la comida, pude observar que era pescado, y mis náuseas aumentaron.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté.

\- Es Lubina de Hyrule, mi señora.

\- Apártenlo de mi vista... -dije mareada.

\- ¿Princesa?

\- ¡Apártenlo!- respondí alterada.

Me levanté y me alejé de la mesa tambaleándome.

\- ¡Princesa!- dijo una criada mientras corría para socorrerme.

Me caí al suelo y acto seguido vomité. Me encontraba fatal y sentía como estaba a punto de desmayarme.

\- ¡Que alguien llame a un médico!

Los sirvientes me hablaban, pero yo no contestaba. Acabé perdiendo el conocimiento por culpq de mi extraño malestar.

Abrí los ojos y observé a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en mis aposentos, acostada en mi cama. Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Me incorporé un poco y me apoyé en la pared. Retiré un poco las sábanas, pues tenía mucho calor. A la derecha de mi cama se encontraban un médico y una enfermera, y a la izquierda se encontraba Sigmund.

\- ¿Qué... qué me ha pasado?

\- Princesa- dijo el médico con un tono sereno- usted se mareó y quedó inconsciente. He estado examinándola y he llegado a una conclusión: su malestar no se debe a su pérdida.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe?

\- Princesa...- suspiró- estáis encinta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Sigmund.

En mi cabeza resonaba una y mil veces aquella frase. Yo... estaba embarazada. Comencé a asustarme. Mi respiración se aceleraba y la enfermera intentaba tranquilizarme sin éxito. Un bebé... No podía ser. No podía creerlo. Me pregunté cómo podía ser eso. De repente, la imagen de Link vino a mis pensamientos. El bebé era suyo. Fue la consecuencia de la entrega total que le hice. Nunca pensé que por aquella noche acabaría así. Una única vez había sido necesaria para que concibiera un hijo en mi vientre. Sentía el pánico apoderarse de mí.

\- Mi hijo...

\- ¡¿Quién es el padre?!- preguntó Sigmund furioso.

Una lágrima descendió por mi rostro y, con un hilo de voz, respondí:

\- Link...

\- No puede ser... Princesa, ¿sabéis en el lío que os habéis metido? ¿Qué dirá la gente cuando se entere de que su princesa ha andado tonteando con un soldado?

\- Link...

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. La princesa tiene que abortar.

\- No...

\- Bueno, pues cuando nazca el bebé lo mataremos y continuaremos a lo nuestro.

\- No...

\- Bueno, pues entonces lo mandaremos al orfanato.

\- No... Quiero conservar a mi bebé. Quiero que sea el heredero al trono.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡ El heredero tiene que ser alguien digno de él, y no un bastardo fruto de una unión impura!

\- ¡¿Bastardo?! ¡Mi hijo será lo suficientemente digno para reinar!

\- Pero es el hijo de aquel soldado. No tendrá sangre real.

\- "Aquel soldado" tiene nombre y es Link. Y mi sangre fluirá por sus venas.

\- Pero...

\- Si no reina mi hijo en Hyrule, nadie más lo hará. No pienso darle ningún heredero al reino más que el hijo que espero. No pienso casarme ni engendrar más hijos. Y si no estás de acuerdo, ya puedes marcharte.

Hubo un rato muy largo de silencio. Sigmund parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Estaba pálido y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, y la expresión de su cara indicaba ira. Finalmente, suspiró y dijo:

\- Está bien, princesa. Iré a hablar con el Consejo Real y anunciaremos a todo el reino la venida de un nuevo miembro de la familia real.

Se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Me llevé la mano a mi vientre y empecé a llorar. Link no me había dejado sola, sino me había dejado una parte de él en mí. Me había regalado la cosa más maravillosa que pudiera existir. En ese momento, sentí algo que creí que nunca volvería a sentir: felicidad. Iba a amar a ese bebé más de lo que pude amar a Link. Deseaba que Link estuviera conmigo y que jintos cuidáramos de nuestro hijo. Sabía que a Link le habría encantado contarle sus aventuras, pero yo me encargaría de eso. Haría que mi futuro hijo supiera que su padre fue la persona más amable y valiente que había existido jamás.

\- Mi señora- intervino la enfermera- ya verá como va a ser maravilloso. Es usted muy valiente decidiendo tener a ese bebé. Un hijo es una gran bendición.

\- Agradezco tus palabras. ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

\- Dígame que desea, mi señora.

\- ¿Podría traerme aquella caja de ahí?

\- Ahora mismo, princesa.

La enfermera me la alcanzó y yo la abrí. El médico dejó una lista con las medicinas que necesitaría y se marchó con la enfermera. Cuando se marcharon, cogí el guante de Link, me lo puse en mi mano y volví a acercar mi mano a mi bebé. Aquella acción provocó en mí una gran sonrisa.

\- Pienso hacer que tu padre esté contigo lo más cerca que pueda.

Los meses pasaron y me llegó el tiempo del parto. Estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para dar a luz. Llevaba muchas horas de dolor y sufrimiento, pero mi bebé no nacía. Varios médicos me atendían y me animaban, y una enfermera me agarraba la mano. No estaba siendo capaz de tener al bebé de mi amado. No estaba siendo fuerte. El mayor regalo que Link me había dado estaba a punto de llegar a mis brazos, y no podía hacer el esfuerzo de tenerlo. Deseaba con toda mi alma que Link estuviera conmigo. No podía más. Quería rendirme.

\- ¡Vamos princesa!- intentó animarme uno de los médicos.

\- No puedo más...

Sentí una mano acariciando mi rostro. Su tacto me resultaba muy familiar. Sentí como unos labios besaban dulcemente mi frente. Escuché una voz que me dijo: "Zelda, te amo". Link estaba conmigo. Hice un último esfuerzo y acto seguido escuché un llanto. Mi bebé al fin había nacido.

\- ¡Es un varón!

El médico se lo llevó a otra habitación y varias enfermeras me trajeron agua y me secaron el sudor de la frente con toallas. Me felicitaban y me decían que había sido muy valiente. Volvió el médico con mi bebé envuelto en una manta y me lo tendió. Me explicó que mi bebé había nacido sano y que crecería fuerte. Lo cogí con ternura y me lo acerqué al pecho. No pude evitar llorar nada más verlo. Era tan bonito... Y se parecía tanto a su padre...


	9. Extras 2

**EXTRAS 2/3**

Pasaron varias semanas desde que mi amado marchó y no volvió. No podía parar de pensar en lo destrozado que estaría Link. Su mayor temor era hacerme daño y, al haberse separado de mí, se torturaría durante siglos por haberme roto el corazón. Sabía que no era si culpa. Él quiso luchar por mí y acabó atrapado en un bosque completamente solo. No podía evitar sufrir oor su desgracia y por la mía. Anhelaba volver a sus brazos, besarle hasta desfallecer, acariciar su suave pelo, perderme en sus ojos y volverle loco de amor. Lo quería a mi lado, pero no lo tendría.

Desde que Link se marchó también empecé a encontrarme mal físicamente. Apenas comía, pues todo me sentaba mal y me asqueaba, no dormía por las noches a causa de mi incomodidad e incluso me mareaba y me cansaba más de lo normal. Todos en el castillo estaban preocupados por mi estado de salud. Llamaron a varios médicos para que pudieran curarme, pero todos se limitaban a decir lo mismo: que el motivo de mi malestar era debido a mi reciente pérdida. Hasta que un día todo eso cambió.

Me encontraba en el comedor junto a Sigmund y un par de miembros del Consejo Real. Los sirvientes estaban sirviendo la comida. Detectaba un olor que me producía náuseas y sentía como me estaba mareando. Cuando me sirvieron la comida, pude observar que era pescado, y mis náuseas aumentaron.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté.

\- Es Lubina de Hyrule, mi señora.

\- Apártenlo de mi vista... -dije mareada.

\- ¿Princesa?

\- ¡Apártenlo!- respondí alterada.

Me levanté y me alejé de la mesa tambaleándome.

\- ¡Princesa!- dijo una criada mientras corría para socorrerme.

Me caí al suelo y acto seguido vomité. Me encontraba fatal y sentía como estaba a punto de desmayarme.

\- ¡Que alguien llame a un médico!

Los sirvientes me hablaban, pero yo no contestaba. Acabé perdiendo el conocimiento por culpq de mi extraño malestar.

Abrí los ojos y observé a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en mis aposentos, acostada en mi cama. Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Me incorporé un poco y me apoyé en la pared. Retiré un poco las sábanas, pues tenía mucho calor. A la derecha de mi cama se encontraban un médico y una enfermera, y a la izquierda se encontraba Sigmund.

\- ¿Qué... qué me ha pasado?

\- Princesa- dijo el médico con un tono sereno- usted se mareó y quedó inconsciente. He estado examinándola y he llegado a una conclusión: su malestar no se debe a su pérdida.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe?

\- Princesa...- suspiró- estáis encinta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Sigmund.

En mi cabeza resonaba una y mil veces aquella frase. Yo... estaba embarazada. Comencé a asustarme. Mi respiración se aceleraba y la enfermera intentaba tranquilizarme sin éxito. Un bebé... No podía ser. No podía creerlo. Me pregunté cómo podía ser eso. De repente, la imagen de Link vino a mis pensamientos. El bebé era suyo. Fue la consecuencia de la entrega total que le hice. Nunca pensé que por aquella noche acabaría así. Una única vez había sido necesaria para que concibiera un hijo en mi vientre. Sentía el pánico apoderarse de mí.

\- Mi hijo...

\- ¡¿Quién es el padre?!- preguntó Sigmund furioso.

Una lágrima descendió por mi rostro y, con un hilo de voz, respondí:

\- Link...

\- No puede ser... Princesa, ¿sabéis en el lío que os habéis metido? ¿Qué dirá la gente cuando se entere de que su princesa ha andado tonteando con un soldado?

\- Link...

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. La princesa tiene que abortar.

\- No...

\- Bueno, pues cuando nazca el bebé lo mataremos y continuaremos a lo nuestro.

\- No...

\- Bueno, pues entonces lo mandaremos al orfanato.

\- No... Quiero conservar a mi bebé. Quiero que sea el heredero al trono.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡ El heredero tiene que ser alguien digno de él, y no un bastardo fruto de una unión impura!

\- ¡¿Bastardo?! ¡Mi hijo será lo suficientemente digno para reinar!

\- Pero es el hijo de aquel soldado. No tendrá sangre real.

\- "Aquel soldado" tiene nombre y es Link. Y mi sangre fluirá por sus venas.

\- Pero...

\- Si no reina mi hijo en Hyrule, nadie más lo hará. No pienso darle ningún heredero al reino más que el hijo que espero. No pienso casarme ni engendrar más hijos. Y si no estás de acuerdo, ya puedes marcharte.

Hubo un rato muy largo de silencio. Sigmund parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Estaba pálido y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, y la expresión de su cara indicaba ira. Finalmente, suspiró y dijo:

\- Está bien, princesa. Iré a hablar con el Consejo Real y anunciaremos a todo el reino la venida de un nuevo miembro de la familia real.

Se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Me llevé la mano a mi vientre y empecé a llorar. Link no me había dejado sola, sino me había dejado una parte de él en mí. Me había regalado la cosa más maravillosa que pudiera existir. En ese momento, sentí algo que creí que nunca volvería a sentir: felicidad. Iba a amar a ese bebé más de lo que pude amar a Link. Deseaba que Link estuviera conmigo y que jintos cuidáramos de nuestro hijo. Sabía que a Link le habría encantado contarle sus aventuras, pero yo me encargaría de eso. Haría que mi futuro hijo supiera que su padre fue la persona más amable y valiente que había existido jamás.

\- Mi señora- intervino la enfermera- ya verá como va a ser maravilloso. Es usted muy valiente decidiendo tener a ese bebé. Un hijo es una gran bendición.

\- Agradezco tus palabras. ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

\- Dígame que desea, mi señora.

\- ¿Podría traerme aquella caja de ahí?

\- Ahora mismo, princesa.

La enfermera me la alcanzó y yo la abrí. El médico dejó una lista con las medicinas que necesitaría y se marchó con la enfermera. Cuando se marcharon, cogí el guante de Link, me lo puse en mi mano y volví a acercar mi mano a mi bebé. Aquella acción provocó en mí una gran sonrisa.

\- Pienso hacer que tu padre esté contigo lo más cerca que pueda.

Los meses pasaron y me llegó el tiempo del parto. Estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para dar a luz. Llevaba muchas horas de dolor y sufrimiento, pero mi bebé no nacía. Varios médicos me atendían y me animaban, y una enfermera me agarraba la mano. No estaba siendo capaz de tener al bebé de mi amado. No estaba siendo fuerte. El mayor regalo que Link me había dado estaba a punto de llegar a mis brazos, y no podía hacer el esfuerzo de tenerlo. Deseaba con toda mi alma que Link estuviera conmigo. No podía más. Quería rendirme.

\- ¡Vamos princesa!- intentó animarme uno de los médicos.

\- No puedo más...

Sentí una mano acariciando mi rostro. Su tacto me resultaba muy familiar. Sentí como unos labios besaban dulcemente mi frente. Escuché una voz que me dijo: "Zelda, te amo". Link estaba conmigo. Hice un último esfuerzo y acto seguido escuché un llanto. Mi bebé al fin había nacido.

\- ¡Es un varón!

El médico se lo llevó a otra habitación y varias enfermeras me trajeron agua y me secaron el sudor de la frente con toallas. Me felicitaban y me decían que había sido muy valiente. Volvió el médico con mi bebé envuelto en una manta y me lo tendió. Me explicó que mi bebé había nacido sano y que crecería fuerte. Lo cogí con ternura y me lo acerqué al pecho. No pude evitar llorar nada más verlo. Era tan bonito... Y se parecía tanto a su padre...


End file.
